The secrets of Isabella
by PrincessDiaries009
Summary: I made it a sequel to the vampire diaries and the twilight saga. I described Bella differently and used the name Isabella. the rest of the characters are the same. It's a story about vampires, witches, werewolves, other supernatural creatures but also about love and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert joined her friends at the parking lot Robert Lee high. Elena had a few close friends. Bonnie Bennett, a short, dark-skinned girl with short, dark curly hair. Bonnie was a witch. Caroline Forbes, a tall arrogant blonde girl. Caroline was a vampire. Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's foster-brother. Matt Donavon, her ex-boyfriend. He had blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Tyler Lockwood, a olive-skinned dark-haired, muscular boy. Tyler was a werewolf. Stefan Salvatore, Elena's current boyfriend. Stefan had wavy brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. Caroline would describe Stefan as 'smoking hot'. Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother. Damon had wavy black hair and gray eyes. He always wore black clothes. He was hotter than Stefan. Damon and Stefan were brothers and vampires. They'd been created by Katherine Pierce, an older vampire. The Salvatore brothers had both been in love with Katherine. Katherine had loved both. But the brothers wanted her to choose. And instead of choosing one of them she faked her own death. About a year ago she'd came to Mystic Falls. Elena looked exactly like Katherine. Elena was the Petrova-doppelganger. Katherine had to bring Elena to Klaus, one of the Original vampires. He'd wanted to create an army of hybrids, half vampire-half werewolf. He needed Elena's blood for that. But Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and Alaric Saltzman had killed Katherine and Klaus. Alaric was Elena's aunt Jenna's boyfriend and her history teacher.

"Hey Elena, there's a new kid coming in today." Bonnie said. As she said that everyone's head turned at the sound of a car they'd never heard before. They watched as the yellow Porsche parked next to Damon's black Ferrari. The Porsche looked way better.

"That must be him." Caroline said. She had the famous Caroline-wants-guy-look in her eyes. Elena nudged her with her shoulder.

"Hey!" Caroline said. They all watched as the door opened and a foot came out.

"Haha, Caroline, if that's a boy he's pretty gay wearing stilettos." Bonnie said laughing. Caroline pushed her. The girl that came out of the car was wearing black heels, black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black leather jacket and black sunglasses which covered up a big part of her face. She had long curly black hair that ran down to just above her butt. The girl swung her shoulder bag over her shoulder and locked her car. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at her. She ignored everyone and walked in Elena and her friends' direction. Caroline said hi when she passed them. The girl ignored them completely and walked up the steps to the main-office. Just as the girl did that the bell rang. Everyone inside stared at the girl. She never took off her sunglasses.

Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon had history class together from Alaric. Ten minutes in class the new girl walked in and walked up to Alaric.

"Ah, you must be Isabella Swan?" Alaric said.

"Yes, that's me." The girl said as she gave him a piece of paper. Alaric signed it and gave it back together with the history textbook.

"Take a seat." Alaric said. There was only one seat left, in the back, next to Damon. Isabella walked to the back of the class. Everyone kept staring at her.

"Um, Isabella. You won't be needing your sunglasses inside. Besides you must have pretty eyes. So please take them off." Alaric said. Isabella took off her sunglasses. _She is definitely the hottest girl I've ever seen. She'll be mine. _-Damon thought.- Stefan heard Damon thinking and looked at Damon with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, I'm Damon. Nice to meet you." He said and held out his hand waiting for Isabella to shake it. She just looked at him and gave him a tiny smile and looked out the window again. Damon noticed her gorgeous eyes. She had big, bright blue eyes. Stefan had been watching and laughed.

"Stefan. What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Share it with the class. Maybe we can laugh too."

"Well, Damon tried to flirt with Isabella but she completely rejected him and I find that very amusing." Stefan said. Damon gave him a murderous look. Everyone in class was giggling.

"Well, now pay attention please. Isabella, let's test your knowledge about Mystic Falls." Alaric said. Isabella just kept staring out the window.

"Isabella, who founded this town?"

"The founding families."

"Which families are that?"

"The Fells, the Forbes', the Gilberts, the Lockwoods and the Salvatores."

"Can you name a few members of those families?"

"The founders were Thomas and Honoria Fell, William Forbes, Johnathan Gilbert, Benjamin Lockwood and Giuseppe Salvatore." Isabella said, still staring out the window.

"Very good. Can you tell me where the Fell's church was used for?"

"To imprison and destroy 27 vampires."

"What year have they been captured?"

"All 27 of them? Never. The town's council has been able to put away 26 of them in 1864."

"That's very impressive, Isabella? How do you know this much about Mystic Falls?"

"I've read my ancestors diaries." At that moment the bell rang.

"Isabella, could you come by my office after school? I'd like to talk to you." He said just before Isabella left the classroom.

"Sure." and she disappeared into the hallway. Damon followed her. Elena, Stefan and Bonnie watched them as Isabella and Damon disappeared into the crowd.

"What do you think?" Elena asked Alaric when she noticed he was looking frustrated.

"Stefan, did you hear her heartbeat?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"She's too perfect. She knows too much."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Look at her. Her body, it's perfect. Her face, her eyes, her figure, her hair. Elena, Bonnie, did you know where the church was used for before you met Stefan and Damon?" they both shook their heads. Alaric nodded, deep in thought.

"Rick? What are you thinking?" Elena asked.

"There's something about her. You don't feel something you've never felt before when she's around?" he asked Bonnie. But she shook her head. Alaric looked even more frustrated.

"Go to your next class." he said.

At lunch Isabella came into the cafeteria late. She was wearing her sunglasses again. Elena wondered why this new girl always wore those glasses. _Maybe she's just shy?_ -Elena thought.-

Isabella bought a bottle of water and went to sit and the only empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. Caroline and Elena both got up and walked up to her.

"Can we join you?"

"I rather sit alone." She said in a cold voice. No one had ever rejected their company. They were the two most popular girls in school. A new kid should be happy when they talk to them. Elena and Caroline never talked to someone who wasn't popular. They walked off, both hurt.

At the end of the school day Isabella walked to Alaric's office and knocked on the door, which was open.

"Ah, Isabella. Come in and take a seat." Isabella came in and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"You can sit down, you know." Alaric said.

"I rather stand."

"Okay. Well, I wanted to talk to you about a few things. First, can you tell me something about your ancestors?"

"Ah, that's where this is about. My family is the forgotten family. The Swan family is the most important founding family. My family kept the town together without anyone knowing that we did. We protect the town from anything."

"And you do too?" Alaric asked her. He found this information very interesting. He himself had never heard of the Swan family.

"Yes."

"How?" he asked leaning forward, eager to find out the secrets of the town.

"That's the family secret. I can't tell you about it."  
"Why did you come here now?"

"I had this feeling that I had to come here. Now that I am here, I know that this town needs me." Isabella said. "Are we done now?"

"One more thing. How much do you know about the people in this town?"

"I know basically every supernatural secret. I know about the doppelganger, who the vampires are, who the vampire hunters are, who the witches are, who the werewolves are and what everyone's intentions are. I also know who the enemies are, and who are not. I know when to step in and when not. And now I've got to go. I'm meeting someone at the Grill. See you tomorrow in class Mr. Saltzman."

"Isabella, wait." Alaric said. Isabella walked away without looking back. When she reached her car she noticed Damon leaning against her car.

"What do you want?" Isabella asked. A human wouldn't have heard it from that distance.

"I want to ask you out for dinner?" Damon asked.

"I don't date vampires. Now step away from my car please." she said. Damon stepped away staring at her. _She knows, she knows. How on earth could she now? ALARIC._ - Damon thought.- He stormed inside and into Alaric's office but it was empty. So Damon decided to follow Isabella. He followed her down to the Grill. She walked up to the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey. She sat down at the bar next to Carol Lockwood, the major of the town.

"Isabella Swan?" Carol asked.

"Yes? You are Carol?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming. Do you know about the council?" Carol asked. Isabella nodded and took a sip of her whiskey. Damon had never seen a girl who liked whiskey. He liked Isabella more every minute.

"Your father was on the council before he died. He came to Mystic Falls every week for a meeting. Now I want to ask you to join the council."

"What will be my part on the council?"

"You'll be keeping track of the numbers of supernatural creatures in town. Are you up for it?"

"And when will be those meetings?"

"Every Sunday at 8 pm at my home. I'll write down the address for you. I wanted to ask you where you live know?"

"I live at the boarding house next to the Salvatore boarding house." Isabella said. Damon had been listening and smiled. He walked up to them.

"Ah, Carol. I'm lucky to find you here. Anna and Lucy are back in town."

"Anna and Lucy? Oh dear." Carol said.

"I'll check it out. That's my duty on the council right?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, thank you Isabella. They've always been causing problems for the Gilberts." Carol said. "Thanks for letting me know, Damon." she added.

"Your welcome. Do the two of you mind if I join you for a drink?" he asked. Carol shook her head.

"Actually I gotta go." Isabella said and quickly finished her drink. She walked out, got into her car and drove off. When she got home she sensed there was something off. She walked around the house into the backyard and saw Alice Cullen sitting on the stone bench.

"Edward thinks you're dead."


	2. Author's message

I will try to update the story as soon as possible. But I'm very busy these days. And having a little trouble with inspiration. I'm sorry guys.

If you have idea's for the story just review or send me a PM.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Enjoy x'**

* * *

After Alice left Isabella burst out it tears. Edward was her boyfriend when she lived in Forks. He'd broken up with her. He'd told he didn't want her anymore, told her that she wasn't good enough for him. He'd left her in the woods, alone, crying. One of the shape-shifters who lived down at La Push had found her. They'd been looking for her for over 2 days. Isabella had never stopped loving Edward. She'd just put her love for him aside when he left. But when he returned to get her back she'd left Forks. The reason of Edward's return was Alice's vision of Isabella jumping of a cliff and never coming out of the water again. Now he thinks she's dead and according to Alice he wants to kill himself.

Isabella sat in her backyard for hours, crying. She missed Edward. She missed his cold touch, his lips, his perfect crooked smile. All that was gone. She would never see him again. Deep down she knew that was what was best for her. But she'd always love Edward Cullen.

Isabella got up and went inside. As she did the doorbell rang. It was Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy. Me and my sister are throwing a party this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to come." he said.

"No, I don't." Isabella said coldly and closed the door. She walked back into the backyard.

"That was cold." She heard Damon say from behind her.

"What do you care?"

"I like it." He said with the famous Damon-wants-girl-smirk on his face.

"Get lost, Damon."

"Playing hard to get, huh?"

"Are you deaf? Leave me the fuck alone. I don't want you, and I never will."

"Oh, you want me. You want me more than anything in the world." he said in a very compelling voice.

"I want you. I want you more than anything in the world." She repeated. Damon leaned in to kiss her. Isabella slapped him across the face.

"You can't compel me, moron. Now get the fuck away from me." she said. Damon left looking surprised and hurt. He'd never failed to compel a girl who didn't have verveine on her. He was very confused about this and decided to go talk to his brother about this.

"STEFAN!" Damon yelled as soon as he slammed the front door behind him.

"Stefan's upstairs." Elena said from the living room.

"Stefan get your ass down here. I gotta talk to you." Damon said.

"Damon, what's wrong now? Another rejection from Isabella?" Stefan said as he walked down the stairs. Elena giggled watching the two brothers from the couch.

"Yes. I can't compel her."

"Maybe she had verveine on her?"

"No. She hadn't. I would've smelled it."

"Maybe she has verveine in her system?"

"Maybe. I have to figure it out." Damon said and stormed back out the door and went over to Isabella's place again. This time he decided to show his manners and knocked on the front door. Then he noticed her car wasn't there. She couldn't have left. He would have seen her. But obviously he hadn't been paying attention.

Isabella had parked her car in her garage and went inside after Damon had left. She decided she wasn't going to open the door for anyone today. She didn't feel like communicating at the time. She took a bucket of ice cream and a spoon and plopped down on the couch. She turned on the TV and watched Phineas and Ferb. It was 11.00 pm when Isabella turned off the TV.

Elena and Jeremy were throwing a party at their backyard. They had invited almost the whole school. It wasn't a very big school so the guests all fit into the backyard. Aunt Jenna had bought alcohol and snacks for them. Aunt Jenna would be spending the night at Alaric's so Elena and Jeremy wouldn't feel watched.

Elena was having a great time with her friends when the music was turned off.

"What's going on?" she said and realized everyone was staring at one point.

"Isabella? You came." Jeremy said quietly. Isabella smiled. The music went back on and the party continued. Isabella looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a short strapless tight black dress, a black leather jacket and black stiletto's. Stefan walked up to her with two glasses of Scotch in his hands. He gave her one.

"I thought you were dating Elena." Isabella asked.

"She broke up with me this afternoon. She wanted space or something. Now I'm free to do whatever I want. I heard you rejected Damon again?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but your brother is a complete and utter moron. I warned him to leave me alone. And then he tried to compel me. I faked to be compelled and hit him in the face before he kissed me. Maybe now he's learned his lesson." She said.

"Yeah, he told me. He won't give up, you know. When he wants something he won't stop until he has it. But about that, I was wondering. Do you have verveine on you or in your system?" Stefan said. Isabella shook her head.

"No, I don't. I just can't be compelled."

"Can you explain why?" Stefan asked eagerly. But Isabella shook her head and walked off. That was one of Isabella's secrets. She had more secrets. She didn't feel like telling anyone the truth about Isabella Marie Swan.

The next few days were boring for Isabella. She'd already finished high school at Forks two years early. She went to school to not call questions. All she did during class was stare out the window and when a teacher asked her something she answered without looking away from the window. She knew the answer to everything they asked her.

At lunch she always sat alone at the empty table in the corner. She never ate something. She only bought a bottle of water and once in a while she would take a sip. All she did was play with her iPhone. And when someone came to her and asked if they could join her she would just tell them no. She never made friends with anyone.

One day Elena decided to sit next to her at history class. Isabella just looked at Elena like she looked at everyone. Her eyes were telling Elena to leave her alone, but Elena ignored it.

"Why won't you talk to anyone here?" Elena asked. She had been wondering that since Isabella had showed up on her and Jeremy's party. Isabella didn't have a connection with anyone but still she attended a party? According to Elena and like everyone else in school, that was weird.

"Do you really think I was going to tell you that?" Isabella said.

"Yes." Elena said confidently. Isabella laughed at Elena, pretty loud. It actually hurt Elena a little. She'd never been laughed at like that. This laughing was pure evil. Elena had never felt like this before.

"Why not?" Elena asked. Isabella's expression darkened. Bonnie looked up, she'd felt an evil presence in the room. She'd never felt something so evil. Not even Klaus was that evil. Stefan's and Damon's bodies tensed at the power they felt. They had never felt something this strong and powerful.

"That's a secret." Isabella said. At that moment the bell rang, Isabella took her stuff and disappeared. It was weekend. Isabella was glad with the two days of no school, no Damon, no Elena. She was looking forward to tanning in the sun, maybe going to the beach. She was excited. Damon followed her.

"Isabella, wait! I want to ask you something. Please." Damon said. Isabella turned and looked at him with an uninterested expression.

"Will you go out with me tonight? Dinner? At the Grill?" Damon asked hesitantly. He was afraid of rejection again.

"Sure. Pick me up at 7." Isabella said and walked off.


End file.
